


Gail's New Girlfriend

by maryaun



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryaun/pseuds/maryaun
Summary: Gail wins a sex toy at her cousins bachelorette party.





	Gail's New Girlfriend

“I heard that it can get you off in under 30 seconds,” Chloe said excitedly as she yanked the unopened box from Gail’s hands.

“Yeah right,” Andy scoffed.

“What the hell are you doing?” Gail eyes widened when Chloe slid the outer packaging off.

“Meeting your new boyfriend.”

Gail put her face in her hands and shook her head. She was now regretting that she hadn’t waited until she was home to unwrap the prize she’d won at her cousins bachelorette party earlier that afternoon.

“More like girlfriend,” Traci said as Chloe lifted the bright magenta sex toy out of its box. Luckily they were sitting in a relatively dark corner of the Penny so they weren’t going to offend anyone.

“She’s so pretty,” Chloe stroked the toy like she was petting her cat Sprinkles.

“Oh Jesus,” Gail groaned as Traci and Andy laughed hysterically. Gail decided she was going to need a few more drinks in her if she was going to live through this particular conversation.

Traci studied the toy, “So does this go up your…”

“No, no. It’s just this part.” Chloe pointed to the silicone cup at the top of the toy. “It encloses around your clit.”

“And then what?”

“Suction.”

“Nifty.”

“It also lights up.” Chloe turned it on, and sure enough, the head of the toy glowed red. It was also surprisingly quiet, which was a nice for a change, Gail thought. Her current vibrator was so loud that, to this day, Dov assumed it was Gail snoring.

As soon as Chloe began waving it above her head like she was at a concert, Gail knew it was time to put it away. “Ok, that’s enough.” Gail leaned over the table and confiscated the toy from Chloe.

“I didn’t take you for a prude, Gail,” Traci smirked before downing her shot.

“Oh, believe me, I’m not. I just don’t think I can take Chloe saying clit again.”

“Agreed,” Andy nodded forcefully.

“Clit, clit, clit, clit, clit.” Chloe childishly poked her tongue out at them. “Oh look, Holly is back with more drinks.”

At the mention of Holly’s name, Gail found herself packing the toy back into its box as quickly as her hands allowed her. By the time Holly slid into the booth next to her, it was too late to hide it under the table so she created a protective cocoon around it with her arms.

Traci, Chloe and Andy were doing a terrible job of trying not to laugh. Holly could tell something weird was going on. “Okay, what did I miss?”

“Gail has a date tonight!” Chloe blurted after a considerably long silence.

“What?! No I don’t!” Gail protested and glared at Chloe for a moment.

Holly looked pained by this fake news, her brow furrowed deeply.

“I don’t,” Gail all but whispered in reassurance, which seemed to appease Holly somewhat. Small smiles crept onto their faces as they held each others gaze, and everyone else seemed to fade away into the background.

Charged moments like these had been happening a lot lately and Gail was running out of legitimate excuses not to act on the scary but exciting new feelings she felt for Holly.

“Well if you don’t want to date her, I will.” Chloe reached over the table.

“Her?” Holly quirked an eyebrow.

Gail released her hold on the box and slapped Chloe’s hands away.

“Did a little shopping did we?” Holly smirked as she took possession of the box.

“I won it at my cousins bachelorette party.” Gail had come straight from the party to the Penny, hoping to forget the disturbing events of the last three hours.

“And what exactly did you win it for?”

Gail blushed. “A game called ‘Stick it in a hole’.”

Andy spat her beer across the table. To Gail’s disappointment, her spray missed Chloe.

“Shit, sorry,” Andy choked out as she grabbed a serviette to clean up the mess she’d made. “I was expecting you to say something like ‘Pin the kiss on Ryan Gosling’.”

“Well, we played that too but it was Idris Elba, and I only managed to kiss his elbow.”

“Saucy,” Traci raised her eyebrows in quick succession.

“Unfortunately, the sight of my mother kissing his crotch will be forever burned into my retinas.” She visibly shivered at the memory.

“Superintendent for the win,” Holly said but seemed far more interested in reading the back of the box.

“It’s got 12 levels of intensity,” Chloe pointed out.

“I actually have one of these,” Holly stated casually, “but it’s an older model, with fewer levels of intensity. I really can’t fathom what level 12 would feel like. I was seriously worried my clit had nerve damage after using it on level 3.”

Gail’s mouth dropped open.

Holly’s face turned bright red. “Whoops. That was too much information, wasn’t it?”

Gail surveyed everyone else’s reactions. Andy was avoiding looking anyone in the eye, and Traci was experiencing what looked to be a painful but silent fit of laughter. The disappointment written over Chloe’s face, of dreams shattered, was quite amusing and Gail couldn’t help but laugh.

“So you wouldn’t recommend it?” Chloe still frowned.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Holly winked at her before taking her shot.

“Oh, thank god, because I just ordered one online and it arrives the day after tomorrow.” She turned to Gail with a huge smile on her face. “Twinsies.”

“Congratulations,” Gail deadpanned, but not before dying a little inside.

//

“So, what’s your new girlfriends name?” Holly asked when they stepped outside the Penny. They’d had a few more rounds before Holly had kindly offered to see Gail home.

Gail linked her arm through Holly’s as they began walking the two blocks towards the frat house. “What do you mean?”

“Your new toy? You have to name her.”

“Right,” Gail scoffed. “And I suppose you name all your sex toys?”

“Of course. There’s Clara, Doris, Wanda, Judith, Miss Honey, and-”

Gail chuckled, “Is that all?“

“No. My favourite vibrators’ name is Elaine.”

Gail stopped abruptly, yanking Holly’s arm back. “Oh my god! Please tell me you’re joking?”

Holly stumbled into Gail before doubling over.

Relief washed over Gail.

“You are such an asshole,” Gail pushed her away before pulling her back in and relinking their arms. “That’s a lot of girlfriends competing for your attention. How ever do you manage?”

“Lube helps.”

Gail slapped Holly’s arm as they started walking again. “I hate you so much right now.”

A few minutes later, they arrived at Gail’s front door. They’d walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, which was good because it gave Gail time to work up to what she would say next.

She unlocked the door then turned to face Holly. “How about Holly?”

“How about Holly, what?” Holly leant against the doorframe.

Gail took a deep breath in and willed her words to come out strong because on the inside she felt anything but. “The name of my new girlfriend.”

Holly reached out and touched the lapel of Gail’s coat, her finger brushing ever so lightly against Gail’s neck as she straightened it out. “I think that is a fine choice.”

“I think so too,” Gail smiled as she pushed back against the door, opening it.

Holly followed Gail inside. “I should warn you, though, if you turn her on, she will make you scream.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” Gail swung the bag that was carrying her new toy over her shoulder and walked towards her bedroom. “You coming?”

“Maybe after you,” Gail was sure she’d heard Holly mumble before she was pushed into her bedroom and pinned to the bed.


End file.
